1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data store management and, more particularly, to creating placeholders within a database for archived data used to return the archived original data during requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer memory storage and data bandwidth increase, so does the amount and complexity of data that business and industry daily manage. A large portion of the data that may be managed in an enterprise involves content managed for a company or workgroup by a dedicated server, such as an enterprise information portal, which provides employees and customers the ability to search and access corporate information. Such information may include electronic documents, announcements, task, discussion topic, etc., that may be organized as lists of items. The enterprise information portal may serve as the gateway to log into the corporate network and retrieve electronic documents. It is noted that enterprise information portals are typically secure and private (also known as intranet portals), but also may include external gateways for wider or even public access.
An enterprise information portal often includes a back-end database system, which may serve as a document management system. The back-end database system may store data in the form of records comprising links to electronic documents, metadata, and/or other content associated with the portal, such as web pages. The back-end database in an enterprise information portal may in some cases be a variant of a stand-alone database system, which has been configured for document and content management.
When the original content data for an item, such as an electronic document, is sent from the information enterprise portal to an archive store, a corresponding record may be updated within the portal to act as a placeholder for the item. The placeholder may be referred to as a shortcut. To create a shortcut, current mechanisms replace the item with an aspx file or an html file that redirects a Web browser to the archived item. A problem with this solution is it does not preserve the URL of the item. In addition, an internal identifier utilized within the information enterprise portal is removed or replaced. Accordingly, links to the item no longer function and any workflows dependent on the links are broken. Further, an end user may not be able to edit the item that has been replaced by a shortcut and expect the changes to be saved back to the information enterprise portal.
In view of the above, improved systems and methods for creating placeholders for archived data that returns the archived original data are desired.